Got My Mind Set On You
Janine wants you to come with her on a secret mission to infiltrate a Netrophil hideout. Cast * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao Plot Infiltrate Netrophil Janine's not quite right as you both set off on this twilight mission. She tells you it's just a quick trip, nothing to worry about, you're just infiltrating Netrophil. They've Smelled Us Out You're using a tunnel full of zoms that can see in the dark as a shortcut. Janine thinks all the secrets have turned her into a consipracy theorist, but she's got to stay one step ahead of the Ministry. Certain I'm Better Still in the tunnel Janine describes her greatest failure in the field; hurting innocents because she misread a situation. Tom helped her with the subsequent breakdown and she's definitely better now. A Great Deal Of Distance Janine tells you she's disobeyed Ministry orders to anonymously contact Netrophil agents and find the meeting place you've just entered. She hopes to properly interrogate one of the agents. Discover The Truth There's nothing here and Janine's upset. She desperately wants to continue, but suddenly Sam's on comms. He's noticed your headset transmission. Janine turns it back off, betrayed, but still warns you about two approaching zoms. Come Home, That's An Order Janine can't make sense of this, the whole place has been wiped clean, but there's been recent activity here too. There must be a clue to find. Meanwhile, Sam's tapped into the facility's loud speakers, and tries to calm Janine down, ordering her back to Abel. Transcript JANINE DE LUCA: Ah, Runner Five. Prompt as ever. Very good, very good. Yes, good thinking to bring your headset, I suppose. Although, laughs this mission is outside operational parameters. Quite a long way outside. Hence this meeting at dusk, and the secrecy. We shan’t call on Abel unless we need them. We shan’t need them. You trust me, don’t you, Runner Five? I trust you, you know that. Not to begin with, of course. Not at the start. How could any of us trust you? Sara Smith was quite right to be wary. Sometimes I think I ought to have been warier myself. laughs Too late for that, now. Come along. I don’t want us to be out too late. Our absence from the mess hall will be noted. We’ll take the old tunnels, that’s quickest. I brought torches for us, and flares. And guns, just in case. There’s no need to panic. This mission is perfectly safe. All we’re going to do is infiltrate Netrophil. Quickly, now. Run! opens JANINE DE LUCA: That’s it. Good. These tunnels are the safest way to enter the city undetected. groan Of course, there have been a fair few zombies trapped down here since the outbreak. I suppose they took shelter here, poor souls. When I’ve been here before, they’ve seemed to be able to see in the dark. It’s a little puzzling. I should make a note in a briefing document for the Ministry. That’s what I was trained to do, you know. Record everything, however inconsequential or irrelevant it seemed. Observe, record, evaluate. One never knows what one might put together in a quiet moment at the end of a long day with a glass of whiskey in hand, reviewing a year’s worth of briefing notes. How did Steven know that Owen had been talking about his mother? You’ve heard of false flag operations, I suppose. Conspiracy theorists are fond of them. It’s an image from the days of pirate ships and naval battles. A ship showing a British flag might attack an undefended and peaceful port, to make people hate the British more. Do you see? When you start to see false flags everywhere, that’s when you know you’ve become paranoid. laughs Perhaps that’s what’s happened to me. I’m glad. I’m grateful for the Ministry’s announcement that they found the Netrophil miscreants who attempted to steal baby Sara. I couldn’t stop thinking about what a terrible thing it would be to steal a baby. How terrible it was that Tom was involved in it, a truly appalling crime. I don’t understand why anyone would do it, that’s what I’m driving at, Runner Five. I can’t see why they would want to. I can’t understand where it gets them. Tom always used to tell me not to overthink things. I knew what he meant, but I could never do it. Thinking is what I do. Strategy, tactics, the chess game. Always staying several moves ahead of your opponent. The Ministry wouldn’t approve this operation, but if we’re going to beat them, Five, we need to know why they wanted to steal a baby. That’s why we’re heading for their headquarters. Ah, I see those blind zombies have smelled us out, or possibly tasted us in the air, or something even more grotesque. Run! JANINE DE LUCA: You know, I would never have thought it’d be Tom who’d go completely insane. I would have expected it to be me. groans Ah, one on your left, Five. I see it’s rotted straight into a mesh fence of some sort. That would account for the diamond pattern on its flesh. In the early days when this happened, the first few days, I thought I would go mad. I’d never been particularly skilled at dealing with failure. I had an early incident in my training. It was Tom who’d encouraged me into the service, you know. I’d always been a talented linguist, like our father. My first degrees were in modern language. I was training to work as a diplomatic translator. Tom had already been recruited to MI6 straight from Oxford. Interview at St. Anthony’s. “Do you love your country?”, the usual drill. Tom saw that I was bored, and I didn’t even know it. He was younger than I, and he was the one to see it in me, that I had a talent for discipline and quiet. That has always been my skill. I’ve never had any need to put my inner world on display. Some say that leaves one vulnerable. My first action in the field, I made a mistake. A traitor to the insurgency had told us that enemy fighters were gathering in a border city. I failed to read his nonverbal cues, the subtle inconsistencies in his story. I simply delivered the message. We destroyed the “enemy fighters”. They were his wife’s cousins, who had been gathering a war band to threaten him unless he allowed his wife a divorce. The wife had to tell us. Her face was burned. He had punished her for speaking to her relatives. He had used us for his own ends. That is the fog of war, Runner Five. The difficulty in telling the innocent from the guilty. I had a breakdown. I became paranoid, uncertain what was true and what was not. I believed I couldn’t trust anyone. I began to believe that the world was run by a great conspiracy. Tom helped me to conceal what had happened, or I would never have been allowed back into the service. And I’m better now. I’m almost certain I’m better. opens JANINE DE LUCA: Here we are: the building where Netrophil have been meeting. This shadowy organization at the heart of everything. I don’t know what we will find in here, Runner Five. It’s an underground complex rather like the one Moonchild used, and the one under Abel. There are miles of tunnels down here. I’ve been in touch with Netrophil agents on Rofflenet. This is outside my mission parameters. In fact, I’ve been specifically instructed not to do so by the Ministry. They know that telling me not to investigate further is the way to make me investigate. I rather think they know that I might be here. I rather think they hope I’ll find out a few things about Netrophil for them. I have set up thirty sockpuppet accounts online, posting messages in support of Netrophil’s cause and ideas. I received several encrypted replies telling me that this is the place. They appear to think that the zombie virus is caused by vaccinations, or possibly nuclear testing, or chemtrails, or a huge government conspiracy lasting for decades, or the machinations of Elizabethan wizards! Perhaps that last one seems a little less foolish now. Still, my information is that there have been upwards of one thousand of these terrorists encamped in these tunnels for the past several months. I want to see them for myself, perhaps capture one, perform a proper interrogation. I want the truth, Runner Five! Come along. We have a great deal of distance to cover. opens JANINE DE LUCA: Nothing! That must be thirty rooms we’ve investigated now, Runner Five. Nothing. Nothing, nothing! Empty rooms, stripped beds. They’ve moved out. in frustration, kicks furniture We must find some evidence, Runner Five. If they tried to steal a baby, what else might they do? Thus far, we’ve circle the perimeter of this complex, but now we must venture further into the center. We have to find something! They’re trying to point us in the wrong direction, Runner Five. They’re all against us, every one of them. And someone’s done something terrible here. Simply terrible. We have to press on. static SAM YAO: Uh, Janine? Runner Five? I don’t have trackers on your headsets. How did you get the trackers out of your headsets? So, I see you’re transmitting, but where are you? Look, I – turns off JANINE DE LUCA: There was no need to start the radios transmitting, Runner Five. No need at all. We’re fine here! We just need to discover the truth. You want to help me with that, don’t you, Five? Come along, then. I believe a pair of zombies have followed us into this facility. We must hurry. open and shut JANINE DE LUCA: This is absurd! This is ridiculous. There’s nothing here! Nothing at all. Clean, clean, clean! Cleaner than clean. Look at this! The inside of this dustbin is clean! Scrubbed to remove even DNA evidence, but I know they were here fewer than ninety-six hours ago. in frustration Where have they gone? Unless… unless they were never here at all. Look at this, Five. Papers. rustles Typed papers, yes, but who typed them? Graffiti on the walls, yes. Netrophil slogans, yes. But the paint. Do you smell it? The paint is fresh. It’s brand new! It’s as if they made the whole place just for me. It’s Disneyland. This entire complex is Disneyland! squeals SAM YAO: You know, I think Disneyland would be more fun. And have fewer zombies. Oh, no, possibly not now. Do you think Disneyland is full of zoms now? I just always imagined that it’d be, oh, you know, still the most magical place in the world. Hmm. I didn’t want to have to think about that. What I mean is, Janine, I’ve hacked into the loudspeakers in that complex. And can I just say well done, Runner Five, for activating the tracker in your jacket? JANINE DE LUCA: We’re on the track of something here, Mister Yao. This place may be filled with Netrophil agents. SAM YAO: Yeah, the Ministry says no, it’s not. Netrophil cleared out. Come home now, Janine. You need rest! Paula’s – the docs are recommending just a mild sedative. We all know you haven’t been sleeping. JANINE DE LUCA: There is no time to sleep! SAM YAO: Yeah, but is there time for a full-on psychotic breakdown? Because you know, maybe one of those per family is enough. Just a thought? JANINE DE LUCA: Look at this, Mister Yao. Look at it! The paint is wet on these slogans. Look! SAM YAO: Yeah, because they graffitied it as they were leaving. JANINE DE LUCA: The dustbins are clean! SAM YAO: They’re very tidy people? JANINE DE LUCA: This place smells old, disused. No organic smells at all! SAM YAO: Um, well, yeah I haven’t got anything on that. Except, just – sighs Come home. Because there are zoms on the east end of that complex heading in your direction, and if you don’t get moving, you’ll be trapped. JANINE DE LUCA: Wait, what’s this? SAM YAO: What’s what? JANINE DE LUCA: Look, Five. Up there. Do you see it? A camera mounted on the wall. It’s live. They’re watching us. It’s all about us. They want to see us! SAM YAO: Uh, yeah, Janine? That camera is me watching you, okay? JANINE DE LUCA: We must investigate further. There must be something here. I have a feeling, a sense. There’s a false flag here. A false trail, a false friend… SAM YAO: Janine, we’re making progress. We’ve got that vial about the six white fingers. We might get some microscopic traces of stuff out of it. Not that we know what stuff it would be. So what I’m saying is that we’re making insane progress, but still, progress that doesn’t involve getting eaten by zombies! Which I think we’ve already established rarely gets anyone anywhere! Except in my case. Which was probably an exception. JANINE DE LUCA: There’s something here. Something we’re not seeing. The mirrors lead to other mirrors, you see, Mister Yao. That’s what it is. We want to look through the mirror. But they just have us looking back at ourselves. We need to find the place where it’s reflected! SAM YAO: Colonel De Luca. Abel Township needs you alive. You, and Runner Five. Come home now. That is an order. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. Yes, that’s right. I know what I need to do. Come along, Runner Five. I’ll brief you as we go. We’re going home. Codex Artefact Easter Island Mask The symbol of Netrophil since the start. Been a while since you saw one though. Category:Mission Category:Season Four